Tout Feu, Tout flamme
by Alaiena Malone
Summary: La vie d'une caserne de pompier peut-être trépidante, entre immeubles enflammes, accidents en tout genre et chats coincés dans les arbres. Quelquescoeurs peuvent se trouver prits au piège aussi!
1. Chapitre I

Forks

Pov Bella

Tranquillement allongée sur le lit de ma chambre, j'attends patiemment que le jour se lève.

Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, trop stressée par les résultats de mon concours qui doivent arriver, d'un jour à l'autre.

Angela les a déjà reçus et je commence à perdre patience.

Je soupire.

Je m'habille et que descends préparer le petit déjeuner pour mes parents.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella, j'ai 21 ans et je viens de passer mon concours de sapeur pompier professionnel, ce qui est loin de ravir mes parents.

Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où j'ai dit, à mon père, quel métier j'ai choisi.

Il a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. Sa petite fille qui aime tant lire et qui, depuis des lustres, était destinée à une ennuyeuse carrière de bibliothécaire, a décidé subitement de se mesurer aux dangers d'une vie de pompier.

Lui est Shérif, dans une minuscule bourgade où la seule chose intéressante qui s'y passe, c'est la voisine qui hurle quand la musique est trop forte.

Il a bien essayé évidemment de me dissuader, mais je suis du genre têtue. Ma mère, elle, était trop sous le choc pour tenter quoi que ce soit quand je lui ai annoncé au téléphone. Ou peut-être espère-t-elle que j'échoue aux épreuves de sélection draconienne et aux épreuves sportives tuantes.

J'avoue. Ca a été dur. J'ai souvent été à deux doigts de lâcher prise.

Mais nos instructeurs étaient des gens motivants, qui parlaient avec une telle passion, que je la vivais moi aussi.

C'est donc à force de persévérance que j'ai réussi les tests physiques.

"Le mental est plus fort que le corps."

"Si votre tête décide, votre corps est capable."

Je finis juste de préparer le petit déjeuner, quand la sonnerie retentit.

Mon cœur se met à battre à toute vitesse. Je cours jusqu'à la porte, Jake, le chien de ma famille sur les talons.

Le facteur se tient là, tranquillement.

-J'ai un courrier à remettre à Mademoiselle Swan.

-C'est moi.

J'attrape Jacob par le collier le faisant reculer, il n'est pas très copain avec les facteurs.

-Tenez. Je signe la feuille du reçu et ouvre précautionneusement la lettre.

Le facteur n'a pas bougé, et il a un petit sourire en coin.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez ? Demandai-je.

-Et bien. Il paru un instant gêné. Ne soyez pas fâché mais toute la ville a parié, si oui ou non la fille du Shérif va réussir.

Je lui arraché l'envellope des mains, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Mes larmes brouillent complètement ma vue quand je lis le mot surligné en gras.

« Reçue »

Folle de joie, je saute au cou du pauvre Mike, hurlant de bonheur.

-Mince, je viens de perdre 50 dollars avec mon père. Souffla-t-il embêté, je le fusille du regard et ferme la porte au nez.

Non mais, il se prend pour qui celui-là !

Mon père, alerté par mes cris, est le premier à descendre, me félicite avec une grimace comique.

Puis Sue, sa femme , me prend dans ses bras et me serre tout contre elle.

Les autres documents sont les copies de mes résultats. Je m'impressionne moi-même. Je n'ai pas été si nulle que ça aux épreuves sportives et je m'en suis excellemment bien sortie dans la théorie

La première personne que j'appelle, est Angela. C'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir ce métier. Elle est depuis toujours fascinée par les soldats du feu et m'a au fil des années, contaminée si je puis dire.

Elle hurle en apprenant que moi aussi, j'ai été reçue.

-Rejoins-moi au café, qu'on fête ça ensemble.

Puis j'appelle ma mère et son mari, Phil. Elle est sous le choc, elle pleure, et notre conversation ne dure pas longtemps.

Une petite heure plus tard, je rejoins ma meilleure amie dans le seul café de Forks, qui fait aussi restaurant. Elle m'attend à notre table habituelle, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis si fière de toi Bella. Je te l'avais dit que tu t'en sortirais comme un chef, je suis impatiente d'être à la semaine prochaine, qu'on reçoive nos affectations et surtout de prendre part à la cérémonie de remise des casques ! Tu penses que tu seras prise où ?

Je lui souris doucement et lève les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Peu importe, tant que je peux me rendre utile.

Jessica vient alors à nous, avec son sourire le plus hypocrite.

-Félicitations Bella. C'est vraiment extraordinaire, qui aurait pu croire au lycée que les choses allaient tourner ainsi?

Pas elle en tout cas. Jessica était la star du lycée et moi, complètement transparente et banale.

Je suis de taille moyenne, fine mais avec des formes, des yeux chocolat et de longs cheveux bruns.

Rien de bien extraordinaire. Je n'ai eu que très peu de petits amis et aucun de vraiment sérieux. J'ai d'ailleurs perdu ma virginité à 17 ans, Jessica, Mike et d'autres copains du lycée m'ont forcé à les suivre à Port Angeles avec de fausses cartes d'identité. Nous avons pu boire de l'alcool, beaucoup trop. De l'homme qui m'a pris ma virginité, je ne me souviens pratiquement de rien, sauf d'une magnifique paire d'yeux verts.

Aujourd'hui, que moi, je suis promue à un brillant avenir et à sauver des vies, elle, est enceinte de l'idiot de service qui nous sert de facteur et serveuse dans ce ridicule snack.

-Merci Jessica, nous prendrons comme d'habitude, s'il te plait.

Je lui rends son sourire, alors qu'elle part chercher avec nos commandes.

-L'autre avantage de nos affectations, c'est qu'on ne verra plus cette hypocrite.

-Tu ne sais pas comme j'ai hâte.

Nous trinquons donc toutes les deux, avec nos verres d'eau, à un futur rayonnant.

La semaine qui suit, s'annonce forte en émotion. Nous sommes retournées à l'école, en vue de recevoir nos casques.

Cérémonie solennelle qui marquera notre entrée dans le monde des pompiers.

Respire Bella.

Calme-toi.

Il appelle mon nom et je m'avance. Le commandant me remet mon casque et me félicite.

Je lui rends un pâle sourire et rejoins les rangs.

Ensuite, chacun est reçu dans son bureau et évidemment je passe la dernière.

Calme Bella.

Le commandant arrive et me sourit, il me fait signe de le suivre et de m'asseoir.

Je suis gênée et stressée.

-Isabella, je suis très heureux de vous voir porter cet uniforme. Je vais être franc avec vous, jusqu'au bout, je n'étais pas sûr que vous étiez faite pour être pompier. Vous avez eu beaucoup de difficultés et j'étais persuadé que vous abandonneriez bien avant, je suis heureux que vous m'ayez donné tort. Vous avez montré qu'en situation de crise, vos collègues pouvaient compter sur vous. Dans notre métier, c'est le plus important. Nous avons longtemps débattu de votre affectation et finalement une opportunité s'est offerte à nous. Vous allez incorporer l'unité Nord de Seattle, sous le commandement du capitaine Cullen. Mes félicitations.

Je lui serre la main et sors, collant contre mon cœur mon affectation, je suis heureuse.

La brigade nord de Seattle est très bien réputée et je pourrai, sans problèmes, aller voir mes parents, pendant mes jours de permission.

C'est donc heureuse et comblée que je m'endors ce soir-là.

Seattle

Pov Edward

6h30.

Café.

Noir.

Bien serré.

Deux sucres.

C'est dur quand même.

Nuit blanche, totalement.

Normal.

Quand on est capitaine de la section intervention et secours aux accidents et blessés de la brigade des sapeurs pompiers de la section nord de Seattle, les nuits de garde sont toujours blanches.

J'ai juste eu le temps de monter dans mon appartement privé, au dessus de la caserne, pour prendre une douche, enfiler un uniforme propre et caresser mon chat.

Donald est mon seul compagon. Je suis célibataire. Coureur, mais sans plus. Pas vraiment envie de me caser. Peur, surtout.

J'ai trop vu de familles brisées en quelques secondes par la mort brutale d'un ou plusieurs de ses membres.

Je m'assied à ma place et regarde la porte.

Jasper n'est jamais en retard.

Mais là c'est moi qui suis à l'avance.

Jasper Hale est mon équivalent, dans la section intervention au feu.

Capitaine, lui aussi.

Le voilà.

Nuit blanche pour lui aussi.

On s'est retrouvé, pendant la nuit.

On va en parler.

A notre façon.

Peu de mots, mais les bons.

Après, débriefing avec les hommes.

On se connaît bien.

6 ans, qu'on bosse ensemble, et 10 de plus qu'on se connaît.

De plus c'est mon beau-frère. Il a le courage incroyable d'avoir épousé ma petite soeur Alice.

Parfois, je me dis que c'est plus facile d'aller affronter des flammes de 8 mètres que le petit bou de chou survolté qui nous tient lieu, respectivement, de soeur et épouse.

Mais sans elle, la vie serait moins belle!

Il s'installe en face de moi et je lui tends son mug.

Pour lui c'est café long, une touche de lait et pas de sucre.

Il me sourit.

Pale sourire.

Après ce qu'on a vu cette nuit, difficile de faire autrement.

Il me donne les chiffres.

Il commence toujours par ça.

Se raccrocher à des faits, c'est important :

« La brigade a été contactée à 2h03 par un appel non identifié encore, nous

signalant un départ de feu dans l'immeuble situé au n° 5 de Jefferson avenue.

L'équipe n° 8 est arrivée sur les lieux à 2h11 et a immédiatement appelée du

renfort. Les équipes 5 et 3 les ont rejoint.

L'immeuble a brûlé dans son intégralité. 19 civils évacués par nos soins, 3

chiens et 6 chats. »

Je prends le relais, parce que ça devient trop dur.

« Appelé en renfort, j'ai envoyé 5 VSAB* sur les lieux. 14 civils ont été pris en

charge. Un est décédé dans le VSAB, 3 ont été déclarés morts aux urgences. Deux

sont actuellement en soins intensifs, service des grands brûlés »

« C'était une sale nuit »

« 15 personnes ont été sauvées Jazz… »

« Oui. Peut-être bientôt plus que 8 »

Nous finissons nos cafés.

Débriefing.

Nos hommes sont silencieux.

Comme toujours après une intervention ou des vies humaines n'ont pu être sauvées.

Je regarde Laurent.

Il fixe le mur. C'est lui qui a sorti la vieille dame déclarée morte dans l'ambulance.

C'est un cadavre q'il a porté sur son épaule, le long de l'échelle, et je sais à quel point cette échelle peut paraître immense dans ces moments là.

On les laisse parler.

Puis on leur donne les consignes.

Les gars les plus touchés moralement vont travailler 48h00 d'affilés.

Ils le savent.

Ils le veulent.

C'est comme après une chute de cheval.

Il faut se remettre en selle de suite.

Sinon on ne recommence jamais.

Après le débriefing on retourne en salle de commandement.

Paperasse.

Je hais la paperasse.

Mais c'est aussi ça notre boulot.

J'ouvre une enveloppe.

Ah, quand même, on nous envoie une recrue pour pallier le poste vide depuis prêt de 3 mois.

Je souris devant la bonne nouvelle.

Mon sourire se fige en lisant le CV de la recrue.

Une fille !

Ils nous envoient une fille !

Il n'y en a pas dans la caserne et là ils nous collent une fille !

La colère me noue la gorge.

Non mais c'est pas vrai !

J'ai 31 ans et depuis 6 ans que je dirige cette caserne, je n'ai jamais bossé avec des femmes !

C'est un métier dangereux bon sang !

Isabella Swan.

Non mais rien que son nom j'imagine une petite chose fragile.

Je souffle.

Elle arrive quand ?

Dans une heure.

Très bien.

Je vais le recevoir et lui présenter le travail sous un angle tellement noir qu'elle partira en pleurant.

Je regarde Jasper et lui tend le CV.

Il ricane.

Je me lève et me rend dans mon bureau.

Cette petite là ne fera pas long feu ici.

* * *

VSAB :

Véhicule de secours et d'assistance aux victimes 


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Alaiena et Louise sont trés heureuses que le premier chapitre vous ait plu! Voici le suivant!**_

_**à bientot!**_

Edward PDV

Bon.

Elle ne va pas tarder.

J'ai déjà tout préparé dans ma tête.

Les cadavres mutilés, défigurés.

Les enfants accidentés de la route.

Bien penser à lui dire qu'il n'est pas rare, vu le poids plus important de leur tête par rapport à celle d'un adulte, que les bébés soient décapités en cas de choc frontal (_**Ndla Louise: vrai,hélas…)(Ndla Alaiena : Merci pour les détails, hum sanglant)**_

Lui raconter les ivrognes qui vous vomissent dessus, et qu'on récupère presque tous les soirs…

Lui dire que c'est nous, qu'on appelle, avant le légiste, sur les scènes de meurtres, pour tenter la réanimation.

Lui parler des vers, des mouches, et surtout de l'odeur.

Avec tout ça, elle devrait partir dans les 10 minutes!

On toque à la porte.

Héhé.

« Entrez! »

La porte s'ouvre.

Sur Bella.

Je reste immobile.

Muet.

Décontenancé.

Frappé par la foudre.

C'est… pas possible!

Bella! La petite Bella!

Il y a 4 ans…  
Je…

Je n'aurais jamais cru la revoir!

Elle est à la fois mon meilleur souvenir, et en même temps, je ne suis pas tellement fier de ce que j'ai fait, cette nuit-là.

Je me rends compte que je suis vraiment resté muet.

Elle me regarde, surprise.

Je la scrute.

Elle n'a pas tellement changé.

Elle a toujours ses immenses yeux chocolat, ses boucles brunes, son air innocent et malicieux à la fois.

Elle n'est plus une adolescente. Elle est une jeune femme, magnifique et sexy.  
Je comprends tout de suite que, elle, ne me reconnaît pas.

Elle me dévisage, l'air concentré, les sourcils froncés, zut, elle est adorable comme ça!  
Je me secoue:

-Melle Swan? Capitaine Cullen!

Elle me serre la main.

Et elle risque:

-Je… je crois qu'on se connaît?

-Je ne pense pas, non!

-Pourtant…

-Melle Swan, venons-en au fait!

-Euh oui, bien sûr Capitaine!

Elle s'assied en face de moi et me sourit.

Je perds pied.

Bella! MA Bella!

Je ne vais pas y arriver ,là…

-Melle Swan, je vous demande un court moment, un détail important à régler et je suis à vous!

-Oui, bien sûr!

Je me lève et fais semblant de m'affairer à la table de commandement.

Je brasse du vent.

Je dois me ressaisir.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la revoir, il y a 4 ans.

Elle m'a eu, à l'époque.

J'avais tout de suite vu qu'elle avait bu.

Elle n'était pas ivre morte, mais très joyeuse, et extravertie.

J'ai tout de suite été sous le charme physiquement.

Et c'est elle, qui est venue me chercher, se collant à moi.

J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle avait 18 ans.

J'étais moi-même désemparé ce soir-là, après la fin de ma garde, j'avais, quelques heures plus tôt, désincarcéré une famille entière qui avait péri dans un accident.  
4 enfants étaient morts, ce jour-là.

Et moi, j'avais eu envie de me sentir vivant.

Elle, ce soir-là m'a donné ce que je voulais, ce dont j'avais besoin.

La plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Le petit hôtel où je l'avais emmenée…

J'avais un peu bu, moi aussi.

Elle riait, elle riait tout le temps!

Je me souviens de son petit corps, se cabrant sous l'intrusion.

J'ai compris, un peu tard, que c'était sa première expérience

Je l'avais grondée, même, mais elle s'était enroulée autour de moi et j'avais choisi la fuite en avant.

Ça a quand même été merveilleux.

Elle était désinhibée, et moi aussi.

Après quelques rounds, j'avais réussi à lui offrir son premier orgasme.

D'elle, je ne savais que son prénom.

Bella.

J'ai longtemps regretté de ne pas avoir pris ses coordonnées.

Mais au petit matin, je l'avais reconduite près de la boite. Elle s'était endormie dans la voiture.

Et quand je l'ai quittée, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas mon prénom.

Et là revoilà.

Je respire.

Je dois me calmer.

Me reprendre.

Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça…

La revoir.

Je la regarde discrètement.

Elle regarde les photos de la caserne, dans la vitrine.

Je…

Je ne veux pas la perdre à nouveau.

Elle a toujours ce petit truc.

Ce côté pétillant.

Qui fait battre mon cœur.

Je me rends compte, aujourd'hui, que depuis 4 ans je la cherche dans chaque fille que je croise.

Je souffle.

Voilà.

Je suis prêt.

-Melle Swan?

-Oui?

-On peut y aller!

Je la regarde bien en face.

Et je sais que je suis foutu…

-C'est un métier difficile, mais je crois que la présence de collègues féminines ne peut qu'être bénéfique dans nos interventions.

Elle affiche un large sourire.

Je ne savais même pas que je pensais ça, moi…

Euh, elle me fait perdre tous mes moyens!

-Je vais vous faire visiter la caserne, et je vous donne votre emploi du temps dès qu'il est fait. Vous habitez… Forks. Ah oui, je suppose que vous y retournerez pendant vos jours de repos?

-Oui sans doute, mais peut-être pas à chaque fois!

-Il y a des petits studios à côté des appartements de fonction, dans la caserne. Trois sont libres actuellement, si vous souhaitez en occuper un, vous pouvez emménager immédiatement!

Elle a l'air content, mais très vite grimace et se mord la lèvre.

-Un problème Melle Swan?

-Eh bien… Est-ce que je peux amener mon chien?

Je la regarde.

Petite, fluette, elle doit avoir un chihuahua ou autre chien de salon…

-Bien entendu!

Je lui tends son affectation.

Elle la signe.

-Merci sapeur 2° classe Swan!

-De rien Capitaine Cullen!

Je me lève et lui prends le bras pour lui faire visiter la caserne.

J'ai le souffle court, rien qu'en prenant son bras.

Elle est près de moi et son odeur n'a pas changé.

A nouveau, les souvenirs affluent…

Je cligne les yeux à cause du souvenir de ses seins, pointés vers moi, que je gobais, la faisant gémir…

Je descends les escaliers et tâche de me concentrer sur la visite.

Mais je revois son visage, j'entends à nouveau ses cris…

Je commence à durcir.

NON! Pas ça!

Bon, la visite, Cullen, la visite.

Elle doit trotter pour rester à mon niveau.

Ses fesses. Qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient belles, fermes, douces, dans mes mains, tandis que je lui offrais sa première levrette.

Je la revois, se tordant sur le lit, se tenant aux draps, tandis que je m'enfonçais en elle, tellement bien, tellement heureux, tellement… à ma place…

Je déglutis.

Elle me fait encore faire n'importe quoi.

Je voulais la dégoûter du boulot.

Et me voilà en train de réfléchir, à comment la protéger un maximum.

Petite puce.

Elle me pose des questions.

Maligne, avec ça.

Et futée.

Et drôle même.

Et courageuse.

Et intelligente.

Et belle.

Bon sang!

Ils la dévisagent!

TOUS!

Je…

C'est pas possible!

Je vais en tuer un ou deux, avant la fin de cette putain de visite.

Je vais lui donner le studio qui est en face de mon appartement de fonction.

Je vais l'avoir à l'œil.

La protéger.

Oui, voilà, la protéger.

J'ai pris sa virginité, il y a 4 ans, alors qu'elle était mineure et saoule.

Qu'elle ait adoré ça, autant que moi, ne compte pas.

Je dois la protéger à présent.

Elle est sous mes ordres.

La protéger.

Et puis c'est tout!

Bella PDV

Je suis stressée, la boule dans mon ventre en est le signe.

Respire Bella, il ne va pas te manger.

Je m'auto encourage et toque à la porte. J'ai la curieuse envie de fuir.

« Entrez! »

Voix chaude et sexy.

J'en mouille presque ma petite culotte.

Je m'auto flagelle ! Pensez à ça maintenant !

J'entre dans le bureau. Mon capitaine est Whaou !

Grand, bien bâti, des cheveux couleur rouille et des yeux verts fabuleux !

Yeux verts fabuleux !

Mon cerveau beug.

Quelle idée !

C'est vrai que son visage me dit quelque chose, mais c'est impossible.

-Melle Swan? Capitaine Cullen!

Je lui serre la main.

La question me brûle les lèvres. En plus il me regarde bizarrement.

-Je… je crois qu'on se connaît?

Putain, pourquoi je me mets à bégayer comme une idiote.

Il fronce les sourcils, putain qu'est-ce qu'il est sexe !

-Je ne pense pas, non!

Pourtant, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, ses traits, ses cheveux, ce corps ont quelque chose de familier.

-Pourtant…

Je me mords la joue quand il réplique d'un ton ferme.

-Melle Swan, venons-en au fait!

Reprends-toi Bella. Tu es devant ton supérieur. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue.

-Euh oui, bien sûr Capitaine!

Je m'assis en face de lui et tente un sourire des plus timides.

Il répond par un autre froncement de sourcil, s'éclaircit la gorge et dit.

-Melle Swan, je vous demande un court moment, un détail important à régler et je suis à vous!

-Oui, bien sûr!

Je réponds immédiatement un peu douchée. Il se lève et s'occupe de quelques papiers posés sur la table de commandement.

Silencieusement, je l'observe.

Ce mec est le fantasme de toute les nanas.

Avec un capitaine comme ça dans ma ville, je tomberais inconsciente tous les jours, moi.

Je secoue la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées de femelle en chaleur. C'est ton capitaine, putain Bella ! Arrête de penser à…

-Melle Swan?

Je sursaute.

Hyper professionnelle Bella bravo.

Si je suis embauchée avec toutes les gaffes que je fais, ce soir je joue au loto.

-Oui?

-On peut y aller!

Je le suis le plus silencieusement du monde, un pas derrière lui, pour mater son magnifique petit cul.

-C'est un métier difficile, mais je crois que la présence de collègues féminines ne peut qu'être bénéfique dans nos interventions.

Je lui fais un grand sourire en retour. J'ai bien fait de ne pas écouter toutes ces rumeurs qui le disaient macho et sexiste finalement.

-Je vais vous faire visiter la caserne, et je vous donne votre emploi du temps dès qu'il est fait. Vous habitez… Forks. Ah oui, je suppose que vous y retournerez pendant vos jours de repos?

Habituellement, les capitaines ne s'occupent pas de ce genre de choses.

Je suis ravie. Mon chef est juste sexy comme un dieu. Il doit être génial au pieu.

Bon… il faut que je calme mes hormones moi !

Deux paires de claques mentales plus tard, et ça va un peu mieux.

-Oui sans doute, mais peut-être pas à chaque fois!

Je ne vais pas lui avouer que je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin quitté mon père et sa maison. Il va me prendre pour une gamine.

-Il y a des petits studios à côté des appartements de fonction, dans la caserne. Trois sont libres actuellement, si vous souhaitez en occuper un, vous pouvez emménager immédiatement!

Hourra !

Un appartement à côté du capitaine Cullen mmhhh, il faut que je pense à prendre pas mal de trucs hyper importants, mon vibro déjà, mes livres et Jacob.

Merde ! Je grimace.

Comment je vais faire s'il n'accepte pas les toutous. Je dors avec Jake depuis que je suis toute jeune.

-Un problème Melle Swan?

Perspicace en plus de ça. Est-ce que je vais oser ? Mhh, après tout, à part me faire rembarrer sèchement, je ne risque pas grand-chose.

-Eh bien… Est-ce que je peux amener mon chien?

Il me regarde surpris puis accepte.

-Bien entendu!

Il me tend un morceau de papier. Mon cœur va exploser de joie, je signe rapidement.

Mon affectation.

Oh, nom de dieu !

Angela va me tuer si elle sait que je jure à tout bout de champ.

-Merci sapeur 2° classe Swan!

-De rien Capitaine Cullen!

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, c'est trop…

Il y a pas de mot assez fort.

Il se lève et m'attrape le bras, nous descendons les escaliers.

Je lui pose quelques questions techniques sur le boulot.

Moi ?

Vouloir impressionner mon supérieur en étalant mes connaissances.

Pas du tout !

Le capitaine me présente aux autres membres de l'équipe. Ils ont l'air sympa. Par contre, le chef fait une tête d'enterrement.

La visite se termine rapidement. La Caserne n'est pas grande. Elle ressemble beaucoup à celle de l'école en fait.

Un de mes nouveaux collègues, Laurent je crois a voulu nous accompagner. Le capitaine l'a envoyé nettoyer le matériel, mécontent.

Une fois en haut, il m'a montré la minuscule pièce qui servait de studio. Il y avait un lit d'une place, une table de nuit, une petite armoire et un bureau.

C'était sommaire mais sympa.

Logiquement, nous avions des douches communes mais étant la seule femme de l'unité, le capitaine m'a ordonné d'utiliser celles qui lui sont habituellement réservées.

C'était gentil de sa part et un peu gênant aussi.

Je n'aimais pas avoir de passe droit.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de mettre en rogne mon chef.

Il me donne ses dernières consignes et me laisse m'installer.

Je m'affale sur mon lit.

Il est tôt encore. Je range mes affaires, j'ai pris seulement le strict minimum, mon père doit me ramener le reste plus tard.

J'attrape mes affaires. Une bonne douche dans les vestiaires des officiers ça se refuse pas.

Je ferme le verrou pour être tranquille et me déshabille rapidement, avant d'entrer dans la cabine.

L'eau chaude me fait beaucoup de bien.

Je me remets en tenue. Mon uniforme ça fait tout drôle.

Les émotions ça fatigue.

Je retourne dans ma minuscule chambre.

J'ai le temps pour un petit somme.

Je ferme les yeux et immédiatement des images d'un certain capitaine nu envahissent mon esprit.

L'envie de ses lèvres sur moi, de toucher sa peau, de goûter son…

Je gémis en fermant les yeux

Je fantasmais sur mon supérieur.

Ma culotte était déjà trempée à imaginer son corps de dieu.

J'ai chaud.

-Oh Edward !

Un raclement de gorge me répond !

Oh ! Non !

_**qui donc se racle la gorge?A vos paris!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alaiena et Louise Malone sont fier de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Nos excuses les plus sincéres pour le retard, mais entre les otites de l'une, les vacances désastreuses de l'autre, on n'a pas pu l'écrire avant !_

* * *

Pov Edward

Je suis crevé.

Vanné, vidé.

Me contrôler en sa présence c'est…dur!

Elle est en train de s'installer.

Je tente de ne pas l'imaginer en train de prendre possession des lieus…

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

Je suis dans la mouise.

Et pas un peu…

Une bonne douche devrait me faire du bien.

Mais quand je me dirige vers mes douches privées, j'entends l'eau couler, et Bella chantonner.

Je durcis immédiatement.

Bella, nue, l'eau coulant sur son corps, sa petite chatte offerte à la mousse…zut caresses.

Argh!

Je rentre dans mon appart dont je claque la porte et m'effondre à nouveau sur mon lit.

Dès que possible, douche bien froide.

En attendant…

Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose pour mon copain à un doigt qui me hurle qu'il a besoin d'une petite attention.

Je soupire et commence à me caresser.

Je repense à ma nuit avec Bella.

Son dos cambré, ses fesses tendues vers moi, ses cris tandis que je m'enfonçais dans son antre toute neuve, ses gémissements de plaisir, ses plaintes et protestations quand je ralentissais le rythme…

Je la revois, sa moue boudeuse, me suppliant de la prendre encore…

Je peux sentir encore à quel point elle est douce et serrée.

J'explose dans ma main, en ralant son prénom.

Bon ben…Ca va mieux…

Je me nettoie sommairement et m'assied sur le canapé, déconfit.

J'allume la TV sans la regarder.

On frappe à ma porte.

Je me lève d'un bond et me précipite pour ouvrir:

« Bella? »

Mais c'est Alice.

Mon énervante petite sœur…

Adorable, aussi.

Elle me regarde, amusée:

« qui est Bella? »

« la nouvelle…recrue! »

Alice me toise:

« ben dis donc, elle a l'air de te faire de l'effet? »

« qu'Est-ce que tu en sais? »

« ta braguette est encore ouverte mon cher! »

Je rougis et referme mon pantalon.

« euh...je…Hum, elle va vivre dans le petit studio,là »

« oh! Tout prêt! »

« Alice, arrête un peu! »

« bon, tu vas bien ,sinon?je sais par Jazz que la nuit a été...rude »

« oui,ça va. Tu sais que ton appart est à coté Alice, pas ici! »

« ouiiiii! Elle est ou Bella? Je peux la voir? »

« dans son studio, apparement. Elle commence sa première garde demain! »

« OK..Edward? »

« oui? »

« amuse toi bien avec elle! »

Elle claque la porte en riant.

Pffff…Alice!

Le lendemain.

Bon.

Professionnel.

On va faire ça en vrais pros.

Je suis capitaine, pas groupie.

Bella est….euh, comment dire?

Une fille.

Comme une autre.

Voilà.

Et sous mes ordres,en plus.

Je l'ai déflorée, il y a des années, elle ne s'en souvient pas, et je me suis branlé 3 fois cette nuit en pensant à elle mais à part ça, elle n'a absolument rien de plus que les autres sapeurs.

Enfin si….Elle est une fille.

Et elle débute.

Je vais y aller relax avec elle.

On va commencer tout doux.

Bon, je fais l'appel du matin.

Elle es là .

En tenue réglementaire. Qu'elle se débrouille pour rendre sexy.

Mais je reste totalement professionnel.

Elle sautille sur place.

Sa première garde.

Impatiente la petite puce.

Elle est adorable.

Elle a attaché ses cheveux et je n'ai qu'une envie: tendre la main et oter sa barette pour voir ses boucles brunes se répandre sur ses épaules, puis l'embrasser voluptueusement et ensuite la coucher au pied du mat et la déshabiller pour lui faire l' amour encore et encore…

Professionnel, putain Cullen: T'es un pro pas un amoureux transi!

PRO!

Rien d'autre!

Bon.

Elle attend les appels tout en classant du matériel, c'est visible.

Un AVP (accident de la voix publique) . J'envoie l'équipe n° 2.

Elle fait partie de la 3.

J'envoie la 1, puis à nouveau la 2. Des accidents, dont un sur l'autoroute: trop dangereux pour elle.

Et puis, voilà l'appel qui lui faut:

« équipe n° 3! C'est pour vous! »

Elle se précipite vers moi, avec Tom et Dan, ses coéquipiers:

« 34° avenue, le numéro 3452: un chaton coincé dans un arbre! »

Elle ouvre des yeux immenses et je la fusille du regard.

Elle referme la bouche.

Un ordre est un ordre, et une mission une mission, elle sait parfaitement ça.

Je la regarde embarquer.

Un peu inquiet tout de même.

Je m'approche du camion et me penche sur Dan:

« ne la fais pas grimper à l'échelle, comprit? »

« euh oui! »

On sait jamais, elle pourrait tomber…

Et se blesser.

Et ça…non je ne veux même pas y penser.

Un chaton, que je ne connais pas, a bien de la chance ce matin…

Pov Bella

J'ouvre les yeux, terrifiée

C'est une fille !

Petite, cheveux courts en pics, l'air amusé.

« Bonjour, je suis Alice, l'épouse du capitaine Hall, tu dois être Bella la nouvelle ? »

« Hum oui enchantée! »

Je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Elle s'assied avec aisance sur mon lit.

Un silence de plomb s'abat, aucun doute possible, elle m'a forcément entendue.

« Tu sais je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. »

Je suis soulagée.

« Merci »

« Enfin à une seule condition ! »

Elle me fait du chantage, bon en même temps elle n'en a pas besoin, c'est la femme de l'un de mes supérieurs.

Pourtant je n'ose pas lui demander sa condition.

« Je veux que tu viennes faire du shopping avec moi. »

J'ouvre immédiatement la bouche pour refuser, j'ai horreur de ça moi, les magasins, les fringues, et la referme aussitôt.

Elle a gagné !

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle m'entraîne déjà vers la sortie de la caserne en direction du centre ville de Seattle en babillant gaiement.

« Attend, il faut que je prévienne mes supérieurs »

« Pas de soucis Bella, attend. DAN ! »

Son hurlement me déchire les tympans, le pauvre garçon brun qui lave le camion doit penser la même chose parce qu'il grimace mais s'approche quand même de nous.

« Oui Alice, tu sais je ne suis pas sourd pas besoin de hurler. »

« Désolée, tu peux prévenir Edward que j'embarque Bella pour une après midi shopping, je vous la ramène ce soir »

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne rapidement. A croire qu'il craint qu'on l'embarque avec nous.

Je suis mal à l'aise quand même, j'espère que le sexy capitaine Cullen ne vas pas mal le prendre.

« Tu sais Alice, que j'aurais préféré prévenir moi-même ma hiérarchie, ce n'est pas … »

« Oh ben si ce n'est que ça, on peut s'arranger. »

Elle sort son téléphone mobile, dernière génération et j'entends au bout du fil clairement la voix énervée du capitaine.

« Ed c'est Alice, j'embarque Bella pour une séance shopping, je te la ramène plus tard, oui, d'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, bisous frérot. »

Je me fige !

Je ne suis pas loin du malaise là !

Son frère ?

Alice m'entraîne derrière elle jusqu'à sa voiture, c'est une Porsche Jaune.

« Elle te plait ? C'est Edward qui me l'a offerte. »

Ca gagne bien un capitaine dit donc. Je m'assieds dans le bolide terriblement silencieuse.

Si ma poisse était une arme, elle détruirait l'univers, c'est certain.

« Tu trouves mon frère à ton goût ? »

La question est posée si calmement que je manque de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

« C'est … mmHHH …. Je …. C'est mon supérieur. »

Un sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de ce lutin qui me fait très peur.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question tu sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que tu me dis, reste entre nous deux. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas du tout confiance.

Devant mon mutisme à ses questions, elle se lasse, enfin c'est surtout parce que nous sommes arrivées dans la plus grande galerie de Seattle et qu'elle couine devant les boutiques.

Nous passons près de quatre heures, en réalité ce n'était pas totalement désagréable, je me suis achetée quelques jeans, des tops surtout bleu marine, parce que c'est ma couleur préférée et Alice a même réussi à me traîner jusqu'à chez Victoria Secret et à me faire acheter de nouveaux sous-vêtements.

Nous sommes rentrées en début de soirée, presque tout le monde était dans la cour à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil.

J'ai remercié Alice qui était vraiment sympa en définitif bien qu'un peu bizarre.

Elle m'a sourie et m'a souhaitée bonne chance pour demain.

Je me suis endormie morte de fatigue et me suis réveillée en même temps que le soleil.

J'ai enfilé des dessous achetés la veille et mon uniforme. Les capitaines ont fait l'appel.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sautiller sur place tellement je suis folle de joie et d'impatience.

Je fais partie de l'équipe trois avec Dan et Tom, ils sont sympas et je crois même qu'ils sont ensembles. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, je n'ai pas ce genre de préjugés.

Dan me raconte quelques-unes de leurs interventions musclées avec un humour bien particulier.

Quand nous sommes appelés pour une mission, je ne peux retenir ma déception.

On va libérer un chat d'un arbre !

J'avoue je rêvais mieux pour cette première, mais au vue du regard du capitaine, je m'abstiens de toute remarque.

Je monte avec Dan et Tom dans l'EPAS 18 (Échelle Pivotante Semi-Automatique) jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée. Une mamie nous attend dans sa robe des années 50 appelant le pauvre minou qui miaule à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

« J'y vais ! »

« Non Bella, va voir la dame on s'en occupe » Intervient tout de suite Dan.

Je leve les sourcils déçue, il échange un regard avec son compagnon qui a l'air surpris.

Je discute avec la vieille dame qui nous remercions et me passe un véritable interrogatoire sur ma vie.

Qu'elle curiosité, je vous jure.

Le chat est finalement descendu et rendu à sa propriétaire qui ne veux plus nous lâcher.

Tom et Dan se fichent de moi dans mon dos, je les entends ricaner, Tom demande alors;

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé monter sur l'échelle, il faut qu'elle apprenne ! »

« Ordre d'Edward. »

Je souffle, me débarrasse de la vieille, je suis un peu fâchée, en même temps ce n'est que mon premier jour, on verra bien

* * *

OooooO

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Louise et moi-même sommes terriblement désolé pour le retard entre les chapitres, sachez que nous faisons notre maximum cependant.

Un énorme merci pour vos encouragements nombreux, ils nous aident vraiment à continuer à écrire cette magnifique histoire.

Al' et Louise

* * *

Pov Bella

Une semaine !

Déjà

Sept longs jours que j'ai commencé à travailler dans la caserne.

68 heures !

10080 minutes !

604 800 secondes

Et pas une mission convenable !

Mais aujourd'hui je suis incollable sur comment faire tourner court une discussion avec une personne âgée qui essaye de vous fiancer devant sa porte avec son petit fils X qui, sur les photos que montre joyeusement la

grand-mère, est horriblement laid !

Et remplir des centaines de rapports ou bien gérer les appels ! Ça oui, je sais faire. Je dois même avouer que je n'ai fait que ça.

Aujourd'hui c'est le week-end et je pense sincèrement que ça va me faire du bien. Pas question de rentrer chez moi. Non, je vais m'amuser, après tout, je suis une adulte maintenant.

Alice, devenue la complice de mes moments de solitude, a eu une idée géniale, sortir dans un bar de Seattle.

Le Twilight !

Évidemment je ne lui ai pas avoué que je le connais pour y avoir perdu ma virginité avec un parfait inconnu.

Trop personnel ce genre de choses !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vois même pas Tom et Dan me faire signe de les rejoindre, il est dix sept heures et il faut ranger tout le matériel, enfin ils vont ranger et moi regarder sans que je ne puisse toucher à rien.

Nous travaillons en silence quand Edward arrive.

-Tom, Dan, on nous a demandé en soutien sur un incendie sur le port, je viens avec vous !

-Et moi ?

Ils se tournent tous les trois vers moi comme si je venais d'apparaître de nulle part, ça m'agace.

Edward se mord les lèvres.

-Il faut quelqu'un pour rester au poste de contrôle, Bella.

-Je peux le faire moi !

Alice arrive en sautillant l'air joyeuse.

-Je …

-Tu sais mon adorable frère que je l'ai déjà fait, allez vite aider vos collègues, oust, je m'occupe de tout.

Il semble réfléchir à toute allure, puis lâche un peu contrarié..

-D'accord, Bella, tu viens avec nous, mais tu restes près de moi, d'accord ?

Zen ! Je tente de retenir la réplique venimeuse qui ne souhaite qu'une chose, quitter mes lèvres, bon sang, il croit quoi ? J'ai fait une école pour ça, pas une formation de secrétaire. Je soupire et approuve.

Après tout, si je fais mes preuves, peut être me fera-t-il plus confiance. On prend tout le matériel et on monte dans le camion.

On ne fera que des soins pour cette fois, car la plupart des victimes ont déjà été évacuées par une autre caserne.

Mais je suis enchantée, enfin, je vais pouvoir me rendre utile. Nous arrivons et c'est impressionnant.

Un immeuble entier est en flamme et alimenté par des vents forts ce qui le rend très dangereux. Jamais au cours de ma formation, je n'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi destructeur.

Je suis mes collègues entre le flot des gens qui courent partout, blessés. Nous rejoignons les secouristes, une tente est dressée pour les premiers soins.

Nous nous installons, très rapidement, Edward s'en va en m'ordonnant de rester collée à Dan et Tom.

De toute façon, il y a tellement de boulot que c'est impossible de partir, on nous ramène de plus en plus de monde.

Très vite, les heures passent sans trop que je ne m'en rende compte, je suis totalement épuisée mais heureuse, et quand aux premières heures du jour, le feu est maîtrisé par les efforts de plusieurs brigades c'est un soulagement

collectif.

Même si les dégâts matériels sont énormes, tout le monde a pu être sauvé, même les animaux.

Dan et Tom finissent de soigner les derniers pensionnaires de la tente quand je m'aperçois que je suis couverte de sang.

L'odeur infecte me fait un peu tourner la tête, dans le feu de l'action, je ne l'ai pas remarqué mais maintenant si.

J'ai envie de vomir mais tente de me contrôler quand Edward arrive.

Il a été dans le feu de l'action à sauver les gens dans les flammes, ses protections sont noircies et il semble être crevé .

-Bon boulot tout le monde ! Il est temps de rentrer, d'autres vont venir finir le travail.

Dan et Tom remballent et sortent de la tente, je m'approche.

Edward enlève le plus gros de l'équipement. De minuscules brûlures et beaucoup de coupures strient son corps parfait.

Il attrape du désinfectant et des compresses.

-Attends, je vais t'aider !

-D'accord.

Il n'a pas la force de refuser je crois.

-Déshabille-toi !

Un petit rire lui échappe, ce qui m'interpelle un peu j'avoue, mais il obéit et se retrouve très vite en pantalon, torse nu.

Il me faut toute ma présence d'esprit pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, mes hormones sont en ébullition.

Je me concentre sur les plaies pour ne pas craquer, consciencieuse et professionnelle surtout. Je désinfecte avec délicatesse chacune d'elles en faisant attention à ne pas le faire souffrir.

Le silence est véritablement pesant maintenant.

Edward a récupéré son portable et lit ses messages.

-Alice te fait dire qu'elle comprend si tu es trop fatiguée pour votre sortie de ce soir.

-Ah oui ! Humm, je lui enverrais un message quand nous serons à la caserne.

-Je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux.

-Oh ne te dérange surtout pas.

-Ça ne me dérange pas Swan.

Je pouffais un peu.

-Bien capitaine.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, puis se transforma en douleur quand je passais la crème sur une brûlure de son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois lui écrire.

-Et bien, toujours d'accord pour ce soir 20 heures, on se rejoint au Twilight, car je dois d'abord emmener Jacob au toilettage …

Edward se figea alors tout net, raide !

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Humm non, c'est bon, merci pour les soins, on y va.

Il se lève, se rhabille et sort. Je range mon matériel et le suis avec un petit sourire victorieux.

Cette mission sera je l'espère la première d'une longue série.

Pov Edward

Comment lui résister?

Elle réussit à mettre de la sensualité dans chacun de ses gestes…

Avec elle, même de simples gestes de premiers secours se transforment en préliminaires délicieux et à peine voilés…

Elle me tente un peu trop pour son propre bien…

Je ne dois pas.

Je ne dois pas craquer.

C'est impossible.

C'est interdit, tout simplement.

Elle est ma subalterne.

Et je suis un professionnel du feu.

J'aime mon métier et je le fais bien.

Je veux que ça continue.

Petite Bella Swan ne va rien changer à ça.

Ou alors….Elle démissionne d'abord.

Et noie son chien.

Ah mais.

Alice, elle, je vais en faire de la charpie.

De la pâtée pour chien que je balancerais à Jacob, tiens.

Dans le dos de Jasper, bien évidemment.

Bella. Ma Bella.

Au Twilight…

L'endroit ou on s'est rencontré, il y a 4 ans.

Enfin, rencontré…

Connu. Bibliquement.

Hem.

Je me relève, un peu trop rapidement et grogne de douleur.

Mon lit n'est pas confortable.

Mon canapé non plus.

Vu l'état de mon dos, de toutes façons, rien ne peut être confortable.

A part peut-être la douceur de la peau de Bella.

Je m'assène une magistrale baffe mentale et m'empare de mon téléphone.

« Allo? »

« ALICE! Où emmènes-tu Bella ce soir? »

« Au Twilight mon cher grand-frère rabat joie, ta petite Bella a besoin de sortir un peu de cette caserne déprimante, elle est jeune et pleine de fougue! »

C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète….

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends? »

Pour une fois, je surprends vraiment ma petite sœur:

« Pour quoi faire Edward? »

« Pour m'inviter! »

Un petit rire cristallin retentit:

« Mais voyons Edward, tu es toujours le bienvenu, tu le sais bien! »

J'adore ma sœur. Comment ne pas l'aimer?

A 19H57, je suis devant le Twilight.

Tâchant de faire obstacle aux images datant d'il y a 4 ans.

Et j'entends sa voix, avant de la voir elle.

Je me tourne d'un bloc

Alice. Jasper. Bella.

Elle me voit et se raidit nettement.

Je me fends d'un grand sourire.

Contrairement aux apparences, je sais sourire.

Elle rougit fortement.

Edward 1-Bella-0.

Et elle laisse son grand gilet au vestiaire.

Putain de merde…Oui, ou bloody hell, comme disent les anglais!

Elle porte une jupette noire, très courte, des ballerines et un léger tee shirt de coton blanc, un peu transparent.

Elle n'a pas l'air à l'aise, dans cette tenue.

Tenue qui est signée Alice, c'est évident.

Ma sœur entraine Bella sur la piste.

Je remarque, en apnée, qu'Alice porte exactement la même tenue que Bella.

Jasper s'approche de moi et m'assène une grande claque dans le dos.

Je tousse.

Il me tend un demi de bière et j'en avale quelques gorgées.

Il me sourit:

« ça va mon pote? »

« parfait…. »

« t'as vu, Bella a des jambes! »

« oh ça va! N'en rajoute pas! »

Il me frotte la tête, et je tente de lui échapper:

« tu sais qu' Alice avait parié que tu porterais un jean et une chemise noire? »

« ben quoi! C'est classe et chic, non? »

« oh sans doute mais t'as gagné un aller simple pour la mort: ta sœur t'embarque en virée shopping après-demain! »

On regarde les filles danser.

Elles virevoltent ensemble, en riant et se murmurant de temps en temps quelque chose à l'oreille.

Elles sont attendrissantes.

Même ma sœur, qui me tape sur les nerfs plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde, me parait être en ce moment précis une adorable petite jeune fille.

Et puis…Un grand type, blond, l'air d'un routard, mais sexy, avec une queue de cheval, s'approche d'elles.

Jasper et moi nous levons comme un seul homme.

Il les prend par les épaules et les filles tentent de se dégager.

Il les serre plus fort.

On fonce dessus.

Jasper le pousse contre le mur.

Alice saute dans les bras de son mari.

Il saute alors sur Bella, qui crie et me regarde, implorante.

Je l'arrache littéralement des pattes de ce sale type totalement ivre et lui colle mon poing dans la mâchoire.

Jasper le maintient contre le mur tandis que les videurs l'empoignent et l'amènent dehors.

Je regarde Bella.

Elle grimace pitoyablement.

La lumière n'est pas bonne et la musique nous empêche de nous parler mais il est évident qu'elle souffre.

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'entraine vers la sortie.

Elle renifle, courageuse mais gémissante:

« Bella! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Ma cheville! Je me la suis tordue! »

Je regarde.

Hématome, déjà gros.

Elle a bien enflé.

Je la dévisage. Ses yeux brillent de larmes de souffrance, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, inquiète et fatiguée, aussi.

Je dois me contenir pour ne pas me jeter sur elle et lui faire l'amour contre le mur de cette putain de boîte…

« Bella…Tu as une entorse, je pense… »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

Et moi, bizarrement, je me sens mieux.

Au moins, là, j'ai quelque chose à faire…

De concret, je veux dire!

Je la prends dans mes bras.

Hop, dans ma voiture.

Elle ne dit rien, aussi pitoyable qu'un chat au régime.

Je l'amène au centre hospitalier le plus proche.

Ou tout le monde me connait, bien sûr.

Bella dans mes bras, accrochée à mon cou, je me sens comme superman.

Limite si je ne dois pas vérifier que je n'ai pas une cape rouge dans le dos…

On ne passe même pas dans la salle d'attente.

Le Dr Stewart nous amène directement à la radio.

Pas de fracture.

Une belle entorse.

Je dédaigne le fauteuil roulant et porte la fragile petite Bella dans un box moi-même.

Elle pleurniche en voyant l'attelle:

« Mais…Je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler avec ça! »

« ah non Mademoiselle, 3 semaines d'arrêt minimum! »

J'exulte. Je vais enfin cesser de m'en faire pour elle!

Elle a mal, c'est évident.

Alors le médecin, compatissant, lui injecte un peu de morphine avant de lui poser l'attelle.

L'effet est immédiat et … Assez inattendu….

Bella se met à rire.

Comme une petite folle.

Elle est toute rouge et se moque de moi.

« Bah Edward, t'en fais une tête! »

Je souris.

Visiblement Bella est partie en voyage!

Elle rit tout le long du trajet retour.

Et j'en prends plein la tête.

« et t'imagine même pas ce que je peux en avoir marre des chats à aller chercher en haut des arbres! Non, j'te jure, tu m'envoies encore une fois sur une mission de ce genre, je te ramène le chat et je te le noue autour du

cou, tiens! Ou non, nononnon, mieux! Je te ligote à la grande échelle, tout nu, couvert de pâté pour chat et je lâche 50 matous au bas de l'échelle! Ils monteront pas pour rien, crois-moi! »

Le tout débité à toute allure et dans l'euphorie la plus totale.

Je ris aussi.

Elle est tellement mignonne, même en me menaçant comme ça, elle me fait craquer.

Arrivés à la caserne, je la charge à nouveau dans mes bras.

Et c'est dans les escaliers que ça arrive.

Elle cesse de rire d'un seul coup et hurle:« POSE-MOI! »

Surpris, je m'exécute.

Je n'ai rien le temps de comprendre qu'elle se suspend à mon cou.

Et que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Bloody Hell.

Bloody bloody bloody…

Je jure que quand je pose mes mains sur ses hanches c'est pour l'éloigner de moi.

Mais, de manière totalement incompréhensible, mes mains ne m'obéissent plus du tout et la colle contre moi, au contraire.

Très près même.

Tellement près qu'elle ne peut en aucun cas ignorer mon érection qui grandit et s'amplifie parce que Mademoiselle Swan trouve malin de se frotter dessus.

Et je fais enfin ce que je brûle de faire depuis des semaines: je m'empare de ses fesses adorables, les pelotant, les triturant avec un délice incroyable…

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je suis un gars très responsable.

En temps normal.

Parce que là, je vais tout simplement faire l'amour dans les escaliers à une de mes subordonnées.

Elle est déjà à moitié nue.

Parce que mes mains ont soulevé son tee shirt.

Et que mes yeux me sortent de la tête.

Elle ne porte pas de soutien gorge…Je vais faire canoniser Alice. Au moins.

Je quitte ses lèvres et me rue sur ses seins.

Je les prends dans ma bouche.

L'un après l'autre, et tandis que j'en tête un je malaxe l'autre avec volupté.

Enfin.

ENFIN je les retrouve.

Et ils sont juste parfaits! Doux, ronds, fermes, élastiques.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer.

Bella gémit, un peu à l'ouest…

« Oh oui…c'est si bon! »

Elle se laisse aller contre moi et je la maintiens d'une seule main.

De l'autre, je passe ma main sous sa jupe, dans l'intention avouée de lui baisser son string.

Mais elle me repousse.

Violemment.

Et vomit.

Encore plus violemment.

Et merde…

Elle se redresse, l'air apeuré.

« Pardon… »

Elle ressemble à un de ces chats de gouttières que je l'envoie sauver si souvent.

Elle est toujours torse nue, et malade à en crever.

« C'est moi que te demande pardon Bella. »

J'ai retrouvé ma voix de capitaine.

Et ma conscience aussi.

J'allais recommencer.

Profiter à nouveau du fait que Bella n'est pas dans son état normal pour abuser d'elle.

Je la reprends dans mes bras et, contournant la flaque de vomi, la porte le long du couloir.

Elle me demande, la tête baissée, tandis que je fouille dans son sac, devant sa porte, à la recherche de ses clés:

« tu regrettes? »

« non. Mais ça ne doit pas se reproduire, tu es ma subordonnée! »

Elle renifle et je sens ma queue se tendre encore plus.

Elle déverrouille sa porte.

« je peux avoir mon tee shirt? »

Le dit tee shirt est sur mon épaule.

Il faudrait me passer sur le corps pour me le prendre.

J'enfouis mon nez dedans et regarde Bella droit dans les yeux:

« Non, il est à moi maintenant! »

Elle rougit et s'apprête à rentrer chez elle, sautillante:

« Bella, je peux faire quelque chose? »

Elle hoche la tête:

« oh oui! Je ne vais pas pouvoir promener Jacob avec cette attelle, et il faut qu'il fasse pipi! »

Je déglutis.

Et je me retrouve à arpenter la cour de la caserne, un chien énorme qui me déteste autant que je le hais au bout d'une laisse, à me faire littéralement trainer de voiture en voiture, au lieu de faire l'amour à la fille qui hante

mes nuits…

Jacob me montre les dents et je le menace de le livrer à Alice…

Mais c'est Jasper qui se matérialise devant moi:

« Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Je promène le chien de Bella! On revient de l'hosto elle a une entorse et donc une attelle! »

Il rit:

« et pourquoi tu as son tee shirt sur l'épaule? »

Je rougis:

« Parce que si Jacob veut me mordre je lui ferais sentir l'odeur de Bella! »

Jasper reste dubitatif.

Je galope derrière Jacob jusqu'à ma propre voiture que je le regarde arroser copieusement d'urine en grinçant des dents.

Jasper m'informe qu'il va se coucher et me souhaite de survivre à la bête de l'apocalypse qui a l'air très déterminée à me faire faire le tour de Seattle ,accroché à sa laisse…

« Bonne nuit, Jazz… »

« Je vais retrouver ma femme! Branle-toi bien dans le tee shirt de Bella! »

Je baisse le regard.

Comment a-t-il deviné?

Jacob a entendu, bien sûr.

Mais il ne peut pas comprendre.

Alors pourquoi me montre-t-il les dents comme ça?

« COUCHER! »


End file.
